Episode 130
At the factory, Noeline complains that her machine doesn't work, but Vince is more interested in Doreen. Meg is suprised to see letters in the mail for both Judy and Bea. Judy volunteers to go to the store room when Vince has his eye on Doreen and she uses the opportunity to issue a warning that she knows what he's up to and she isn't afraid of anything he can do to her. Bea and the other women torment Gail in the laundry, but Lizzie is beginning to have sympathy for her. Kay tries to put off paying her debts to Margo, and shrugs off Margo's threats, asking her which of the two of them is more likely to believed. Gail asks Paul to find out who is looking after her children. Vince wants to know what Doreen has told Judy and warns her to keep quiet in future. Meg tells Paul there is a letter for Judy from her sister saying their father is ill and he wants her to go and see him. Bea also gets a letter - from Ken. Paul advises Judy that there is no chance of getting compassionate leave for her to visit her father, but that if he'd been in the same country it might have been possible: Judy replies with disgust that she wasn't even allowed to attend Sharon's funeral, so why should she want to visit an old man she hadn't even seen for twenty years? She goes on to say that as far as she's concerned he died a long time ago. Meg saves Gail's daughter Katrina from being run over outside the flats and finds that Tim's new girlfriend Pam has been left in charge of the kids and has just popped out for a packet of fags. Doreen and Lizzie try to persuade Bea to reply to Ken's letter. The women on the work release discuss previous escape attempts and Judy learns about Bea's escape from hospital. Judy notices that two bolts of cloth are missing from the stores and worries they will be blamed for it, but Kay tells her that Vince has probably taken them. Doreen tries to get the information on the tender from Kay but is told that it is Vince's responsibility. Next time Vince asks for volunteers to go the store room, Doreen offers and has to have sex with Vince in return for the value of the lowest tender. Gail's solicitor is very harsh with her, but Paul assures Gail he knows what he's doing and warns her she will have to face worse under cross examination. Kay eventually pays her debts, so Margo lets her place another bet. A casual remark from Noeline about cloth being stolen makes Kay lose her temper. Erica overrules Vera's wish to prevent Doreen phoning Kevin as long as the call is made in Paul Reid's office. In front of Vera and Paul, Doreen passes on the information about the tender, and Vera puts her in solitary until she can see Erica next morning. Bea stays up late writing a reply to Ken's letter. Judy hangs around the drier in the laundry until she passes out when her pacemaker malfunctions . Erica releases Doreen from solitary when she arrives next morning. The doctor tells Judy she will be kept in overnight but will probably be fit enough to be released next day. Meg calls in on Pam and has to put out a (small) pan fire and change the baby's nappy, as Pam has popped out and left the kids alone. Pam returns drunk and throws Meg out for being a nosy interfering bitch. The doctor leaves the room for a moment while Judy is having tests and returns to find she has gone leaving a uniform-less policewomen behind. Category:Episodes Category:1980 Episodes